Andy Bogard
---- 23 años ---- 24 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Estados Unidos |Altura = 171 cm ---- 172 cm |Peso = 67 kg ---- 69 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = A |Familia/Relaciones = Jeff Bogard (padre adoptivo, fallecido) Terry Bogard (hermano) Mai Shiranui (interés amoroso, novia a partir de ''KOF XIV) |Trabajo/Ocupación = Ninja del clan Shiranui; ex-alumno de Hanzo Shiranui y Tung Fu Rue |Gustos = Fotografiaras de su época en entrenamiento (junto con su maestro Hanzo Shiranui) |Disgustos = Perros |Hobbies = Entrenar |Comida favorita = Nattō, spaghetti |Habilidad especial = Meditación |Música favorita = Ninguna, le gusta el silencio |Odia = Que Terry llegue a ser un mejor luchador que él |Fuerte en deportes = Ciclismo de pista corta |Estilo de lucha = Ninjutsu Shiranui-ryuu y Koppoken (ataques contra los huesos), Técnicas de Qì Hakkyokuseiken }} es un personaje en los videojuegos de las sagas Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters propiedad de SNK. Él es el hermano menor de Terry Bogard. Su apodo oficial es The Human Weapon. Trasfondo Fatal Fury Andy es uno de los hijos adoptivos de Jeff Bogard y el hermano menor de Terry. Cuando su padre muere a manos de Geese Howard, Andy decidió perfeccionar su propio arte marcial en Japón para diferenciarse de su hermano. Durante su tiempo en Japón, Andy fue enseñado el Ninjutsu Shiranui-ryuu y una forma de combate con las manos vacías llamado Koppoken por Hanzo Shiranui. Una década después de la muerte de Jeff, se reúne con Terry en South Town. Después de rendir homenaje a la tumba de Jeff, se encuentran con Joe Higashi y descubren sobre el torneo King of Fighters organizado por Geese. Él se inscribe junto con ellos en un intento de vengar a su padre, pero perdió antes de llegar hasta Geese. Cuando Terry derrotó a Geese, Andy sintió un sentimiento mixto de cierre y regresó a Japón para continuar con su entrenamiento. Después de su primer torneo King of Fighters, se llevó a cabo un nuevo torneo, esta vez organizado por Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, aunque presente en la competición, no logró mucho en la historia. Durante los eventos del videojuego Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Andy sufrió una herida en el pecho que continuó obstaculizándolo en la saga Real Bout. Además, tiene una secuencia final que refleja el escenario de Terry en Real Bout, pero esto se considera no canónico en Garou: Mark of the Wolves. Desde la muerte de Geese, la caída de South Town y el nacimiento de Second Southtown, Andy ha estado ocupado entrenando a Hokutomaru a través de los caminos del Ninjutsu Shiranui-ryuu y Koppouken. En vez de luchar en el torneo él mismo, envía a Hokutomaru en su lugar para ver lo que su aprendiz ha logrado aprendido. En la secuencia final de Hokutomaru, Andy le escribe una nota diciendo que estaba orgulloso de ver el progreso de Hokutomaru. Luego terminó la nota diciendo que ya no es su maestro sino su rival y que sus caminos se cruzarán de nuevo. The King of Fighters Cuando se anunció el nuevo torneo en el videojuego The King of Fighters '94, Andy se unió a Terry y Joe para formar un equipo. Desde entonces, Andy siempre ha acordado seguir a su hermano Terry cada vez que decidió entrar en la nueva versión del torneo King of Fighters. Parece participar en los torneos a regañadientes a medida que pasa el tiempo, ya sea presionado por Mai o Joe para entrar en el equipo. Con nuevas reglas en los acontecimientos del videojuego The King of Fighters '99 permitiendo equipos de cuatro miembros, Mai Shiranui (The King of Fighters '99) y Blue Mary (The King of Fighters 2000 y The King of Fighters 2001) se unieron al equipo. Comenzando la saga Saga Tales of Ash (The King of Fighters 2003), Andy dejó al Fatal Fury Team para cuidar de su discípulo, Hokutomaru, que cayó enfermo de paperas. Él permanece ausente en el videojuego The King of Fighters XI para presumiblemente continuar entrenando a su estudiante. Él se reúne a su hermano y Joe en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIII por el bien de los viejos tiempos. Durante los acontecimientos del videojuego KOF: Maximum Impact, Andy no quería participar y se sumergió en el entrenamiento. Admite en privado a Mai en la secuela que siente que su capacidad de combate es impotente y quiere esperar otra ocasión para desafiar a su hermano. En una historia paralela para el videojuego KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A", sin embargo, afirma que su lucha contra Terry "no podría estar muy lejos". Personalidad Andy es un hombre callado y bastante estoico que siempre se fija su vista en mejorar. Aunque por lo general es serio, rompe la forma cuando se enfrenta a cosas que lo hacen incómodo -tales como su altura- y esconde su vergüenza con declaraciones jactanciosas, probablemente subyacentes a su desconfianza en cierto sentido. Él actúa como el observador más retirado y analítico entre sus amigos. Hasta donde él puede recordar, nunca ha ganado en nada contra su hermano mayor y parece sufrir de un complejo de inferioridad debido a ello. Él lo respeta, aunque siente que tiene que superarlo algún día. También está enamorado de Mai, pero rara vez lo expresa, ya que él personalmente siente que aún no es lo suficientemente maduro para manejar el matrimonio y el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo. Parece perplejo por las acciones de Mai hacia él, pero hará todo lo que pueda para protegerla. Su relación se usa generalmente para efectos cómicos en las sagas Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters, pero como parece que en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV, está empezando a tomar a Mai en serio. Poderes *'Reunir Qì' - Puede recolectar energía Qì de Gaia, la madre tierra. *'Proyectil de energía' - Puede disparar una esfera de energía qì desde sus manos llamada "Hishouken". *'Ataques de energía' - Puede usar la energía qì para aumentar el daño de sus ataques normales (golpes, patadas, etc.) *'Ataques de fuego' - Puede usar fuego para aumentar el daño de sus ataques normales e incluso engullir su cuerpo en llamas. Habilidades *'Acrobacia' - Es bastante experto en acrobacias gracias a su entrenamiento en ninjutsu *'Sigilo' - Debido a su entrenamiento ninja, es proficiente en el sigilo. Estilo de lucha Andy emplea a koppoken como su estilo de lucha. Koppouken es un viejo arte marcial japonés que tiene algunos movimientos de karate y ninjutsu, pero con énfasis en apuntar a partes vulnerables del cuerpo y romper huesos. Aprendió sobre el Ninjutsu Shiranui-ryuu bajo la instrucción de Hanzo Shiranui. Música *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Player VS. Player BGM en Fatal Fury: King of Fighters (compartida con Terry y Joe). *'Pasta' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou (Thunder Surge Warrior)' - Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou Gaiden (Thunder Surge Warrior Sidestory)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Ribbon of the Night' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Napolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Big Shot! "Elegant Simplicity"' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando EX Andy hace equipo junto con EX Terry y EX Joe) *'Kurikinton' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XIII (cuando la música es establecida en "Type B", sólo en la versión para plataformas, compartida con Terry y Joe) *'Departure from South Town' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Pasta -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Tung) *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Andy no Tatakai' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Andy' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * Lucky Paradise - image song compartida con Mai en Garou Densetsu Special Intérpretes *Jun Hashimoto - Fatal Fury 2-''Fatal Fury Special'', The King of Fighters '94 *Keiichi Nanba - Fatal Fury 3-presente, The King of Fighters '95-''The King of Fighters XIII'' *Hiroshi Okamoto - The King of Fighters XIV~presente *Tomoko Maruo - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (como Andy joven) *Tony Sampson - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (como Andy joven; doblaje en inglés) *Peter Wilds - especiales animados (doblaje en inglés) *Hiroyuki Kagura - The King of Fighters: Destiny (como Andy Joven) *Ryō Horikawa - Dengeki Bunko drama CDs Actores de imagen real *Curtis Wood Willis - comerciales de Fatal Fury Special Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind *The King of Fighters '98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special * Garou Densetsu Sougeki * CR The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones móviles *Days of Memories (primer, cuarto y octavo titulo) - personaje no disponible; sólo cameo textual en el cuarto titulo *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - personaje jefe *Gungho Games - skin de personaje * Metal Slug Defense (Unlockable) * Crash Fever Cameos *The King of Fighters 2003 - durante las secuencias finales de Fatal Fury Team y Women Team *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos - cameo textual en la secuencia final de Mai *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 - cameo en la frase de K.O. de Mai *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 - cameo en la frase K.O. de Mai *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - personaje incluido en solo en texto; participa en la historia de Mai *KOF Sky Stage - durante la secuencia final de Mai *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - cameo en frases de victoria y frase K.O. de Mai *The King of Fighters XI - durante la secuencia final de Fatal Fury Team *The King of Fighters (Pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - cameo de fondo en el escenario de Hokutomaru junto con Mai y durante la secuencia final de Hokutomaru. Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes similares *Shadow Andy Véase también *Andy Bogard/Galería *Andy Bogard/Frases Curiosidades *Sus patrones de habla en idioma japonés han cambiado un poco con el transcurso de los años. En su debut, se refería a Terry como , la versión arcaica para "hermano mayor". Desde el videojuego Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, sin embargo, él lo llama usando la frase más común para "hermano mayor", . También se refería a sí mismo como "boku" antes de usar el pronombre "watashi" más formal y el pronombre "ore" más masculino. *De acuerdo con el character album de Terry, él esta muy consciente de los deseos de Andy por superarlo y lo reconoce que es su mayor rival vivo. Para contrarrestar el esfuerzo de su hermano, Terry constantemente se esfuerza por mejorarse a sí mismo luchando contra adversarios más fuertes. *En Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture, Terry pierde contra Andy-CPU en el videojuego arcade que estaba jugando. Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Fatal Fury 2 Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Real Bout Fatal Fury Special The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest The King of Fighters 2001 The King of Fighters '94 ReBout The King of Fighters XII Metal Slug Defense Fatal Fury: First Contact Galeria Andy_Bogard_FF.jpg|''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters'' Andy_Bogard_FF2.jpg|''Fatal Fury 2'' Andy_Bogard_FF3.jpg|''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' Andy_Bogard_RBS.jpg|''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' Andy_Bogard_Kof '94.jpg|''The King of Fighters '94'' Andy_Bogard_Kof'96.jpg|''The King of Fighters '96'' Andy_Bogard_kof'01.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' Andy-kofxii.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' Andy-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'', render en:Andy Bogard Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Masculino